Sakuno and the Seven Gigolos
by girlwhosings
Summary: Sakuno enters dreamland and Princess Sakuno meets the seven gigolos. ONESHOT. RyoSaku


**Author's Words: RyoSaku. Sakuno's POV. (:

* * *

**

Where am I?I thought to myself while I walked towards the well in the middle of the backyard. I looked around and found trees around, and a very tall building beside me, which looked terribly like a castle. I reached the well and I looked into the well. I saw the well filled with tennis balls.

I looked at myself, and found myself in tennis clothing. Wondering what on earth was happening, I found a pail beside me. I took it up, and it was as if I knew whom I was and what I was supposed to do, I started picking up the tennis balls. Birds flocked to me and sang around me. I giggled when one of them landed on my fingers.

The birds flew around me, sang around me, danced around me. When I was enjoying the little performance by the birds, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Princess Sakuno," The voice called. I turned around and found Senior Inui bowing at me. He was dressed up in the tennis uniform, with a tennis racquet hung around him. I did not know why, but I somehow knew everything, the he had tennis balls in his pockets. "The Queen, Ryuzaki sensei, said that your future husband has come, and wants you to meet him."

I somehow knew everything, and my heart sank, for some reason. I smiled at Senior Inui, and I said I would be there soon, and he left. I turned back at the well, looking at my reflection, and I sighed.

"When will I meet my 'Prince'?" I asked my reflection. I sang. "I wish, I wish, for my Prince to come. To find me today..."

And I heard a voice singing. A confident and young voice. From behind the bushes. "My love..." He sang. "I am true, my love..." I crept up to the bushes and peeped, and I saw a handsome young man singing confidently. Echizen Ryoma. I continued peeping and he saw me. He smirked at me and ran towards me. I freaked out and ran away.

Before I realized, I was at the room with the Prince Hyorio and the Queen. The Queen was trying to persuade me to marry Prince Hyorio, someone whom I did not love at all. But I had to obey the Queen.

Prince Hyorio bragged about his tennis skills, and I ignored him. I did not really remember anything at all, because I kept looking out at the window. I was thinking of Echizen Ryoma and his song, wondering if it was for me.

I walked in the garden after Prince Hyorio went off. I sighed. And senior Inui came to me.

"Princess Sakuno, do you want to marry Prince Hyorio?" He asked, his face emotionless like usual.

I sighed. "Of course now, my dear servant." Woah. Where did that came? "But I have to obey the Queen."

Then, senior Inui suddenly dropped into his knees and cried. "I'm sorry, Princess Sakuno! I'm sent by the Queen to persuade you to marry Prince Hyorio, but I couldn't bear doing that to you after all the sighs you had! You, my princess, have skin so fair and white, lips and cheeks so cherry, such beauty should be set free!" Senior Inui stood up and gave me a push. "Go, Princess Sakuno, go! Go into the forest, deep into the forest, and never come back! Go find your love, my Princess!" He pushed me into the forest and hurried me to go. I nodded and started running into the dark, dark forest.

I did not know where I was going or anything, I just kept running. I heard voices. The Queen's voice and Prince Hyorio's bragging. I cried and I kept running. Until I could not stand their voice any longer and I broke down and cried.

I cried for quite sometime, then something started to touch me arm. I looked up and found dozens and dozens of tennis balls bouncing around. They started leading me a way to a cottage.

I knocked at the door. "Hello? Anyone there?" No reply. I pushed the door opened, it was not locked, and I entered. There, I saw a mess in the place. There were clothes, tennis balls and racquets thrown everywhere. I started picking up the balls for no reason and I hanged the racquets nicely on the wall. Then, I took the clothes, washed them and folded them and left them on the table. The room was all-clean and I felt tired. I went up and found seven beds in the bedroom. Normal sized beds. Names were printed on the blankets and pillows. The Burning Man, The Snake, The Toothpaste Collector, The Captain, The Jumper, The Prodigy and-

The Prince of Tennis.

I walked towards "The Prince of Tennis's" bed and I slept on it.

When I woke up, I saw seven guys surrounding me. Senior Takashi, senior Kaidoh, senior Eiji, senior Tezuka, senior Momo-chan, senior Fuji and most of all-

Echizen Ryoma.

I almost called out for Ryoma kun's name until senior Momo-chan came to me and put his arms around.

"Hey, pretty babe, you want me for your night?" Senior Momo-chan breathed into my ears.

What?

I freed myself from his arms and I stood up immediately, looking at all the seniors and Ryoma in their tennis uniforms, unbuttoned. They look, somehow, sexy. And senior Kaidoh was not even wearing his bandana. What in the world?

"Look, she's scared of you!" Senior Eiji chirped and walked towards me cheerily. He point at himself and said cheerfully. "Or you want to take me?"

"Eiji! That's unfair! What about me? I mean... it's okay if you don't want me." Senior Takashi pointed out shyly at the other side of the room.

Captain Tezuka walked to me and took out his hand. "I cost three hundred per hour. Take me if you have the cash."

Senior Kaidoh hissed. "Irritating women. You can take me, since it's my job." They laughed.

Then Senior Fuji came to me and kneeled before me. He took my hand and kissed it. "I will never mind accompanying such a beauty like you, my lady." And he smiled.

Then I asked. "What are you guys?"

Senior Fuji stood up and looked at me seriously into my eyes. "Didn't you know? You're entered the Gigolos' house."

"What?"

"We're the Seigaku Tennis Player Gigolos'. Didn't you know?" Senior Momo-chan replied.

I shook my head. They frowned.

"Then this is not the place for you. Get out." Senior Kaidoh hissed. I was scared.

Senior Fuji smiled at me. "Don't worry, we'll just send you out before I kill you." I shivered.

"Ryoma, fetch her out of this place. No business, no stay." Captain Tezuka commanded.

"Hai." Echizen Ryoma replied so lamely and he pulled me away. When we reached outside the cottage, he closed the door behind us and walked me to a very near pond. Then, he stopped. I stopped as well.

"You're the Princess, aren't you?" Ryoma asked. I looked at him and gulped.

"How did you...?"

"I saw you, and I remembered your face, my Highness." He said and he bowed at me. I blushed a little. "You're lucky I didn't tell them your identity, if not they'll force something out of you. I know you're searching for true love, so I brought you out."

I smiled and thanked him, blushing greatly. Perhaps, after all, he might be my...

"So, how much are you going to pay me?"

I blinked.

"I helped not to tell them your identity. I ought to earn some, you know?" Ryoma kun smirked.

I panicked. "But... But I don't... don't have any cash... cash with me..."

Ryoma kun stared at me and he turned away. "Well then, you can go, bye." And he walked back to the cottage, leaving me alone. I stared at his figure, walking away. Saddened, I turned around and begun to set off, until I heard him called me.

"Princess!" He cried. I turned around immediately, and without any warning, he kissed me on my lips. I blushed madly. "Free service!" He winked at me and turned around, ready to go home. Before I realized, I had pulled his sleeve. He stopped and looked at me.

We did not speak for a while. Then, I spoke.

"You're... The Prince of Tennis, aren't you?" I asked. He looked shock, but he nodded his head. I stuttered. "Then...Then can I...be your Princess?" I dare not look up, and my heart pounded like, perhaps, a million times.

I got no respond for the few moments of silence. Then, he carried me up. He looked into my eyes, smiled at me, and said. "Of course, my Princess."

I smiled. I was so happy. His face moved forward to mine, his eyes closing, and I closed my eyes. I was ready to kiss him.

And I woke up, found myself on my bed, staring at the ceilings.

What am I doing? What happened? Did I just dream of something?

I could not remember.

But I felt like I had a good dream.

* * *

**Author's Word: Do leave a comment yar?**


End file.
